Lady Justice Wears A Seprent's Jacket
by queen.hayley.mikaelson
Summary: Just a little one shot (maybe) I wrote when I was bored. An old face pops in town after ten years taking FP by surprise. The reason for her visit is even more of a shock.


"If it isn't one of my favorite lady serpents," FP said from the bar as he lowered his glasses, "long time no see." Paperwork covered the tops of the bar around him as he went over the accounting books for the club. It was the middle of the day, no other serpents in sight but him. And now her. A long haired brunette stood in the doorway of the White Wyrm donning tight black pants, a serpent jacket and a white tank top with a big leather purse hanging around her small frame. She popped her gum silently, staring at FP blankly before looking him up and down.. He was dressed in his typical denim jeans and a flannel shirt, his leather jacket rested on the back of his chair. He finally took his glasses off tossing them on the bar leaning back in his seat and rubbing his eyes. "Come on LL, you can't still be mad. Not after all these years," he said getting up to meet her. "It's Lola. Not 'LL'. No one has called me that in ten years," she finally spoke. "Oh, she speaks," he said sarcastically with a smile throwing his arms out to offer a hug. Lola just looked him up and down. "Lo, seriously," he dropped his arms sighing as he stood a foot or two in front of her, "are we doing this? After ten years, you want to do this now?"

"Where's your wife, FP? She must be gone if you are so openly greeting me," she said sounding annoyed. The truth was she was still in love with him and that's what made her hate him so much right now. Her emerald eyes studied his face, now aged but still more attractive than ever. Nights the two shared flash in her mind, fond memories she quickly suppressed. "Lo, don't be like that," he said running his hand through his hair. "I know she has been gone awhile," Lola continued as she walked further into the Wyrm. It always looked different in the daytime than it did the night but not much about the inside had changed. Her platform heeled boots clacked on the floor as she made her way past him to the bar where she took a seat setting her purse on the bar stool beside her. She began to reach inside but his voice stopped her.

"I'm sure you didn't strut your still fine ass all the way down here after ten years to talk about my marital woes. Why are you here Lola?" His voice had a hint on annoyance now as he walked around the back of the bar making her usual drink, a Long Island Iced Tea. He could tell something was on her mind. It had been quite some time since they had seen each other. "Maybe I'm back for you," the seductive words came out of her mouth before she had a chance to stop them. She was so convincing that FP wasn't sure if she was serious. He slid the drink over to her, neither of their eyes breaking away from one another. "Are you serious," he said almost hopeful. Lola almost choked on her drink laughing. "These ice cubes," she held up her already half empty drink, "stand a better chance in hell." FP laughed, "do they now? Because that's not what you said when you left."

Lola scoffed, "yeah, I was also young and dumb when I left. I'm not that girl anymore." FP pouted. "You aren't? Because I sure have missed that girl." She rolled her eyes over the edge of her glass as she sipped from it. "Yeah, you missed me alright. All the way to the delivery room with that second child too, huh?" The former Serpent King's face soured. "Now LL," he said grabbing her arm squeezing playfully hard, "you know how I feel about people talking about my children."

"Especially the one your wife took right? How's Juggy by the way? I heard he is still around," she defiantly responded. FP squeezed her arm tighter, pulling are across the bar so that his face was inches from hers. "Tread lightly Lo," he said between gritted teeth. He knew she was merely trying to get a rise out of him as she was the only one who ever seemed to pushes his buttons in all the right places to set him off. His marriage had been a bother to him more and more recently causing her words to cut deeper than they probably should have.

She leaned forward, the top half of her body hovering over top the bar allowing the low neck of her tank top to give FP a full view of down her shirt. While still tight in his grasp, Lola managed to twist her hand so that her grip was on his wrist, her nails digging into his flesh as she pulled him close, their noses touching. "Strike a nerve, did I," she whispered as her nose lightly touched his. She could see the fire in his eyes. It was something that she didn't see often but she always enjoyed it. Lola knew the kids comment was a bit of a low blow but in her defense she didn't quite expect his reaction to be as intense as it was. It was possible he had some tension build up over the years as well.

One accidently brush of the lips sent the two overboard. Furiously he laced his fingers through her long dark hair pulling her closer as she climbed on top of the bar using her knees to steady herself as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He freed her wrist before wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her towards him knocking glasses and bottles down in the process. Liquid filled glass shattered on the floor as FP lifted Lola one handed off the bar, her wrapping her legs around him in return. He quickly spun her around pinning her against a wall as he kissed her hungrily. She returned his fiery kisses, though guilt creeped in more and more each moment. The encounter that unfolded were not how she wanted or even pictured it to happen. And she knew she couldn't let it continue.

She willed herself to push him away, shoving him into the back of the bar harder than she meant to. "Woah, what the hell," he said confused. "I'm sorry," she said almost frantically as she quickly composed herself and made her away back around the other side of the bar. "That's not why I'm here. That wasn't supposed to happen," she babbled. "Lawless, what are you talking about," he asked with a hint of irritation. Lola sighed, wishing she had that little bit of her drink left before it met its end on the floor. She rubbed her face for a moment before meeting FP's eyes across the wet bar, "I really am sorry about this. This wasn't meant to go down this way." She reached for her purse, pulling out a large manilla envelope. She threw the strap over her shoulder before handing him the envelope. "FP, you've been served."

The former Serpent King's face went white as he stood stunned holding the envelope. Lola quickly turned to make her way to the exit before FP stopped her half way, "what the hell is this Lola?" She stopped for a moment before turning around. "Just read it. My card is in there too." She turned to walk away again before stopping, "I'm really sorry about all this. It really wasn't supposed to happen this way,"


End file.
